Just Another
by quidditch-chic
Summary: Just another Harry/Draco fic which includes a graduation ball, a squealing Malfoy, kisses, close calls, bombshells and a solution. Based on a dream. Romance, AU, some parody if you squint, major cliche warning.
1. Just Another Fairytale

Just Another

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Also, just to clear a few things up in response to reviews – Harry and Draco only vaguely know each other through their parents, who were friends before James and Lily decided to move to Australia. The Potter family have been back to visit the Malfoys once before, but both Harry and Draco were very young so there was no romance.

**Chapter One: Just Another Fairytale**

As Harry and his parents pulled up outside the house in the hire car, he felt a nervous tug of excitement. Would the tux fit? Or would he look like a fool in a tux originally meant for somebody else? He shelved his doubts and walked up the drive. James knocked on the wide oak doors, which were presently opened by a smiling Lucius Malfoy. Standing behind him were his lovely wife Narcissa and his even lovelier son Draco. Really. Draco was, if possible, even more beautiful than his mother, and he was damn proud of that fact.

Almost immediately, Draco pulled Harry aside. "Come try it on! I can just tell it is going to look so gorgeous on you!" He ran upstairs to his bedroom, with Harry following hesitantly behind him. When Harry reached the room, Draco was impatiently holding out an exquisite suit for him.

"Try it on!" he almost squealed. But Malfoys do not squeal. Ever. Well, almost never.

Draco's graduation ball was tonight, but his partner had suddenly become ill just a few days ago. Knowing Harry was arriving the morning of the ball, and also knowing that Harry was quite slim from the photos his parents had shown him recently, he was sure that Harry would fit into the hired tux. He had rung Harry at home in Australia asking him if he would come to the ball with him. Harry had accepted.

The tux, they soon discovered, fit perfectly, and Draco almost squealed yet again. He had to admit, Harry looked hot. Hotter than Blaise had, anyway, even in a tux meant for Blaise.

At 3:00, Draco disappeared to get ready, but Harry, being the man he is, left it until 5:00, as he knew they were leaving at 6:00. At five to six, Harry was waiting for Draco by the front door, wondering what Draco had done to himself that required a whole three hours of preparation.

Finally, Draco made his appearance at the top of the stairs, and Harry was quite suddenly rendered speechless. Draco looked amazing. Harry had no idea what exactly he had done, but every single thing about Draco was perfect.

Draco noticed Harry staring and smiled. In his opinion, Harry looked thoroughly shaggable standing there with his messy hair and his hands casually in his pockets.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the limo they had hired for the evening, as Lucius and Narcissa were extremely wealthy. Neither said anything as they continued to hold hands much longer than was necessary, before releasing their hold to get in the limo.


	2. Just Another New Feeling

**Chapter Two: Just Another New Feeling**

Half an hour later, the limo pulled up in front of the ballroom where they would spend their night. As Draco and Harry entered, Harry could feel the eyes of every girl, and some of the guys, boring into him, and not in a curious way. In a who-the-hell-are-you-and-how-dare-you-steal-the-hottest-boy-in-school-from-us way. Jealousy radiated from every corner of the room. Turns out Draco had forgotten to mention that he was the most popular person in the school, and had adoring fans in every year level. Eventually the attention turned away from them, although Harry could still feel the glares of a few delusional girls who were still in denial regarding Draco's clear lack of heterosexuality.

After dinner, Draco whispered in Harry's ear, "Dance with me?" Harry nodded, trying to pretend it wasn't Draco's breathy whisper that had sent shivers down his spine. But when they began to dance, neither could ignore their growing… attraction to each other. As the song changed to a slow love song, Harry dipped Draco's head and the two shared a lust-filled yet romantic kiss. When they eventually came up for air, they knew that they once again had the attention of every pair of eyes in the room. They decided to step outside for a while, seeing as the ball was almost over anyway.

Draco pulled Harry flush against him and kissed him lovingly and deeply. Soon, they were both breathing rather heavily.

"We have two options now," said Draco once his breathing had returned to normal. "We can either go out with the rest of the group to a bar or club as is traditional, or we can go home and do whatever we want."

Draco could have sworn Harry got a predatory look in his eyes before he replied, in a husky voice that went straight to Draco's groin, "I want to go home with you, Draco. Now." As he said this, he accidentally-on-purpose brushed his hand against the front of Draco's suit pants. Draco gasped. Speechless at Harry's audacity, he hailed the limo driver and yanked Harry towards it. They fell into the car, Draco activated the partition to give them some privacy, and before long the windows misted up.


	3. Just Another Bombshell

**Chapter Three: Just Another Bombshell**

Neither Draco nor Harry felt like going to sleep when they arrived home. This new friendship slash passion had gotten them just all darn excited, and sleep was the last thing on their minds.

"I don't know about you, but I really need to get out of this tux," said Draco. "It's not the most comfortable thing in the world."

"Well, I second that," replied Harry, "but I don't want to disturb Mum and Dad - they'll be asleep, and all my clothes are in their room."

"Don't worry, you can borrow some of mine!" This agreed on, the two boys went upstairs to get changed. Draco provided Harry with a fitted tee and some jeans, which Harry slipped on easily. Draco made no attempt to avert his eyes while Harry changed, and Harry in turn openly ogled Draco's body. This time it was Draco whose eyes became predatory before he attacked Harry with his mouth, pushing him backwards onto his bed. Although both boys were enjoying themselves immensely, they knew they had to stop before things got too carried away, so they separated, lying in a comfortable silence before falling asleep a few minutes later. Although there was a spare bed in Draco's massive room, Harry was too content to consider moving to the other one, and not in any condition to care about the consequences of him possibly being found in Draco's bed the next day.

Harry was woken the next morning by the sound of Narcissa making her way up the stairs to the room. They were going to get caught!

When Narcissa entered the room, she was surprised to see Harry asleep in Draco's room, but relieved to see him occupying the spare bed. Harry had managed to slip out of Draco's bed and into the other one without making any noise. Narcissa proceeded to wake both boys before exiting the room, a small smile on her face.

That week, Draco proceeded to show Harry all around the town, both the tourist spots and the lesser-known beauty spots. By the end of the week, the two boys were inseparable. Some days later, Harry was sitting on the kitchen bench while Draco made them both a coffee. While they were waiting for the kettle to boil, Draco walked over to Harry, positioning himself between Harry's legs. They shared a chaste yet loving kiss, which turned into an I-think-I'm-falling-in-love-with-you kiss. Just as the kiss was getting to the point where it really should be taken to the bedroom to avoid mass nausea for any unsuspecting members of the public, Harry pulled away, avoiding Draco's eyes. Draco placed a hand under his chin, forcing Harry's head upwards.

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving for Australia tomorrow."


	4. Just Another Promise

**Chapter Four: Just Another Promise**

Draco was devastated. But he wasn't a Malfoy for nothing – he had a plan.

In truth, Draco had been bored with his life. Meeting Harry had changed all that. So he wasn't going to give him up that easily. Plus, Draco felt he needed a change of lifestyle. He discussed his plan with Lucius and Narcissa, who agreed.

"Draco, I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you, but I just can't. I have to go to university. Who knows when we'll see each other again? I promise I will come over next year for longer, but until then…" Harry spread his hands helplessly. Draco smiled. "Harry I have something for you." From his pocket he produced a small box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful promise ring. Harry gasped as Draco slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Harry, will you be my boyfriend?" asked Draco.

"Oh, Draco of course! Thankyou." he breathed, still in awe of the ring.

The next morning after some lengthy goodbyes, Harry, James and Lily left for home. Draco, however, began to put his plan into action.

Harry was very quiet on the plane home. James and Lily tried to cheer him up but they soon gave up. When they arrived home Harry went straight to bed, missing Draco terribly. To make things worse, Valentine's Day was only a week away and although Harry had a boyfriend, he would still be spending it alone.

Valentine's Day dawned bright and beautiful, but Harry left for uni in a damn bad mood. When he returned his mood was no better. Everybody, it seemed, had a significant other half to spend the day with. However, something was about to happen that would improve his mood somewhat.

The minute Harry walked in the door James cornered him and announced, "Harry, there is a surprise for you upstairs! We're just going to visit your aunt. Back soon."

Harry trudged up the stairs, expecting some lame consolation Valentine's from his parents. What he didn't expect was Draco, unpacking clothes (lots of clothes) from a suitcase as if he owned the place.

Resisting the urge to tackle Draco onto the bed, and without alerting Draco to his presence, Harry casually leaned against the doorframe, watching his boyfriend. He realised that he really truly loved him.

A few moments later, Draco caught sight of Harry and smiled. "Surprise," he chuckled.

Two seconds later Draco found himself flat on his back on the bed with an enthusiastic Harry splayed across him. After many desperate kisses, Harry paused for breath.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," replied Draco, "and I'm here to stay."

Harry beamed, silenced him with a kiss, and proceeded to welcome Draco properly to Australia.

_The End_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. If you did, check out my other contributions! And be sure to leave a review! **

**I really want to thank Kim – my amazing friend who introduced me to this site and who I therefore owe – big time! Love you babe.**

**Till next time, happy reading! **

**Viv xoxo**


End file.
